


骑士精神

by Sirris_Sunless



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Ashen One POV, F/M, Link the Fire Ending, Little Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless
Summary: 写之前：我要写一个脑残玛丽苏爱情故事 我要和老师谈恋爱写之后：what have I done！！？
Relationships: Ashen One/Orbeck of Vinheim, Female Ashen One/Orbeck of Vinheim
Kudos: 8





	骑士精神

##  1

我从棺材里坐起来，全无记忆，只有一把剑，一面盾。我跨出棺椁。天空灰黄得与地面汇成一片，巨大的黑暗之环拖着长尾，把肮脏的云劈成两半。

他们都叫我灰烬，或者灰烬大人。防火女说我的使命是将王的柴薪寻回王座。我浑浑噩噩地上了路，尚不明白“灰烬”的寓意，只觉自己是块被丢进恶狗群的烂肉，虽已腐败，人人却还要来抢上一口。

狗群里偶尔也有格外残暴的猛犬——比如无端出现在磔罚森林的红色灵体。他看不见其他活尸，也听不懂人的语言，一味追着我跑进废墟，巨大的棍棒在土路上拖起一排尘埃。

前有敌人，后有入侵者，我干脆站直了等着。“死亡”对灰烬来说只是逃避麻烦的手段，对应的生也早就不存在。我垂下剑等那棍棒砸过来。这时，有人阻止了我送死，那是我踏进森林后听见的第一道人声：

“喂！上来。”

废墟二层的平台上站着一道颀长的人影。他举起法杖，唤来一阵风拂过我身后，敌人便像驯服的家犬扑向那不存在的骨头，风把他蜷曲的黑发和大衣吹得微微一扬，露出一双玻璃似的眼睛。

作为灰烬的时间里，我只见过残破不堪的城镇，直到遇见他，我才发现自己还记得海洋的模样。

  
  


之后就是一场混战。他书斋的桌椅碎裂，满地狼藉，我倒在一堆倾塌的卷轴里，甚至没力气滚出来。这都赖我妄图护住身后的藏书，架盾硬接了入侵者全力一击。

魔法师站在面前，紧抿着苍白的薄唇审视我。我艰难地推开一个卷轴，感觉十分惭愧。

“对不起……是我把他引到你这里来的。但我真的不知道他为什么要追我……”

嘲讽和讶异在他眼中闪过。我呆滞地望着他，直到他投降似地叹息一声：

“你们是无火的余灰，体内的火焰被初火烧尽，就会渴求余火。他想从你这里掠夺，所以入侵了你的世界。”

原来灰烬不只我一个。我半懂不懂地问：“你也是灰烬吗？”

他闻言笑了一下，眼珠里冰冷的大海泛起波浪，底下深藏火光。我忽然就明白他不像我只是一撮无根的灰，他还没有燃尽。

果然，他指了指被我压在背后的卷轴，另一手在衣袋里攥紧了某样细小的东西：

“我是彼海姆的欧贝克，一名魔法师，也可以教你点东西，”他刻意压低声音提议道，“前提是……你愿意给我带来报酬。”

  
  


##  2

我不知道欧贝克在磔罚森林待了多久。见到我从法兰附近找到的卷轴时，他惊喜得忘记压低嗓音，念出一长串艰深的术语。见我满脸迷惑，他又放下卷轴，拿出一叠魔法书：

“只要你能读和写，就能学会魔法。”

他这样讲，我就在他给的纸簿上记下这句话。

我读不懂大沼的文字，也认不得点字，欧贝克的藏书是我唯一能阅读的东西。我总在书里搜寻地名，想唤起一点记忆，却往往只能请他讲述那些遥远的国度：铁锈气味的多兰古雷格，深紫天空的梅维雅，阳光笼罩的亚斯特拉，刀剑和血覆盖的米勒……

他讲了许多国家的事情，却没有说起过他的故乡彼海姆。我想那一定是个很冷的地方，否则他怎么会有那样一双覆盖薄冰的蓝色眼睛。我盯着他被大衣勾勒出的身体，想象他在龙学院里的日子，又想象他如何衣着单薄地跋涉到洛斯里克。

“洛斯里克都快完了，您为什么还要离开彼海姆到这里来？”

听见我的问题，他的睫毛颤动一下，目光却仍粘在书上。我注意到他又将手伸进了衣袋里。

“……我来进行研究旅行。”他含糊地说。

我还没来得及追问，他就岔开话题问我是否在找自己的过去。我心虚地捏紧书页。身负使命的余灰不该在无谓的事上浪费时间。

可我拼命地想要记起点什么。旅途中遇见的人都记得点什么。

霍克伍德记得不死队，安里和霍拉斯记得埃尔德里奇，杰克巴尔多记得与朋友的约定。至于老师，他不是灰烬，自然从未忘记过魔法。

“如果想起重要的人或事，我的使命就会有理由吧。”

“是吗？”他终于从书里抬起头，“要是想不起，你就要背弃使命吗？”

我呆呆地与他对视，记忆一片空白，声音却兀自飘了出来。

我听见自己说：“……不会。”

他抱起手臂，如同第一次见面那样审视我，眼眸如同深海的玻璃，折射着一束变换的光，明暗交错。最后他把目光移回书上，淡漠地评价道：

“……我看不出你的故乡在哪里，但不太可能是彼海姆。”

  
  


##  3

他那样评价后，终究没告诉我为什么。找不到故乡和过去，探王的旅途却还要继续。我一次又一次地死去，重生，眼中都快分不清火焰和灰尘的颜色。

没有刻骨铭心的爱，没有未完成的誓言，没有骨血里的仇恨，光靠那不知哪里留下的幼稚精神，我真的能寻回新王，投身初火吗？

在我得到答案之前，旅途中其他灰烬都陆续离开了，或另寻他路，或达成心愿。霍克伍德在我击败不死队后是第一个走的，留下一枚狼血箭草。他一定再也不想见到我了，也不想再理会传火这个枷锁。

不死队的陵庙后是凶险的地下墓穴。霍拉斯在那里变成了活尸。我杀了他，骗安里说没见过他。因心怀愧疚，我想提出与她同行，却被她一句话打消了念头：

“就算只剩下我一人，也要完成使命……你一定也是如此吧？……你这样坚强，居然孤身一人肩挑使命。”

我只得苦笑着把提议咽下去，之后便处处留下白符。她在亚诺尔隆德召唤我，我们一起杀死了埃尔德里奇。

之后她留下她的剑，说是给我的谢礼。

斩杀薪王尤姆以后，杰克巴尔多送了我最后一壶酒。我捧着那壶酒来到火祭场二楼，平时练习魔法的开阔处。洛斯里克的时间毫无规律，白日里没有太阳，火祭场也看不见月亮，只有一片紫黄色的天。肮脏的云像女神污秽的薄纱，覆在丑恶的夜空上。

_ “就算只剩下我一人，也要完成使命……你一定也是如此吧？你这样坚强，居然孤身一人肩挑使命……” _

安里的话像是一记凶狠的耳光，扇得我毫无逻辑地嫉恨起他们来。

没有爱和恨，没有未完的誓言，只有使命，所以我才是最理想的无火余灰，所以现在只剩下我一人。

“喂。”

黑夜把他的影子拉得单薄细长，一点点覆盖我们之间的距离。我早就习惯欧贝克用魔法消除脚步，毫不吃惊地回过头。一块白色手巾出现在我的模糊的视线中。

我接过手帕按住眼睛，递给他杰克的酒。不死人干死的口腔早已不习惯烈酒，他被呛得咳嗽起来，苍白的眼眶和双颊都泛起嫣红。我又把手巾还给他。

“用过的东西就别还了。”他冷冷地说。

我干脆展开手巾把脸埋进去。柔软洁白的布料散发着海洋的香气，潮湿又甜蜜，那是另一个世界的味道，一个我永远无法触及的世界。

“那您可以带我去彼海姆吗？”我埋在他的气味里，梦呓似地问。

他靠在拱门上，居高临下地看了我一眼：“你想什么呢。”

“不行吗？”

“彼海姆在北海的另一边，那可不是跳进篝火就能到达的地方。”他沉声说，伸手摸了摸领巾上的银扣，声音愈发低哑下来，

“而且……谁知道彼海姆还在不在。”

我问他彼海姆什么样，他说那里很冷，比伊鲁希尔还冷。我可以想象。伊鲁希尔的冷干净又凛冽，画中世界的冷则温柔得像死去母亲的怀抱。彼海姆的冷大约是像冷酷之人的心一般吧，否则他说起那里时怎么会没有眷恋。我甚至能想象他离开学院，登上船头甲板，裹着单薄的长袍在冷风里眺望故乡远去的影子。

“……但我还是想去看看啊，”我遐想着那样的画面，故作轻松地笑了笑，“怎么样？我不要探王了，我们去您的故乡吧。”

他也笑了几声。我们的笑声一开始是真的，之后便像减弱的海潮般越发无力，然后由我局促的干笑收尾。他在黑暗中瞪了我一会，最后叹息道：

“你要知道，就算是灰烬也有思维和感情，没有谁可以勉强你做什么。”

那一刻，我当真思索起放弃使命的后果。我没有想到底，却仍然很开心，好似真被他的话再次赐予了肉身和灵魂。我站起来走上前，几乎想要去拉他的手。

但我终究只是恭恭敬敬告诉他，自己在罪业之都又找到一个卷轴。

  
  


##  4

罗根卷轴让欧贝克喜出望外。那是我头次听他怀着喜悦提起“彼海姆”三个字。他说没有东西可以谢我，又从衣袋里摸索出一枚龙徽戒指。他给我的第一枚幼龙戒指是从手上取下来的。而这一枚，应该就是他总在衣袋里捏住的东西。

“拿去吧，对我已经没用处了，也不值钱，”他伸出手，用拇指划过我肩甲上深刻的刀痕，“这是消除声响的魔法师的记号，戴在身上就不会有人听见你的声音。”

我拿着消声戒指在火祭场四处走，吓到了靠脚步声认人的伊莉娜。欧贝克正在和她讨论黄金魔法，回头骂了我一顿。为了向我解释晦涩古老的乌拉希露法术，他不得不去请教其他贤人。我在祭祀场停留了很久，他们才勉强教会我释放光源。

当那个颤颤巍巍的小光球从我的法杖里飘出来时，卡露拉带着戏谑的笑容鼓起掌来，又拉着伊莉娜的手去触碰光源。咒术老师也开口赞叹。我欣喜地傻笑着。世界衰败到这个地步，连生死都变得虚假，我却笑得真真切切，脸颊发酸。

我抬头去搜寻欧贝克的目光。他双手环胸站在对面望着我，嘴角也是得意的微笑。

那一刻，我终于看清了他眼底里深藏的火光，也终于明白了他为何会追寻魔法。求知和创造令人上瘾。每当得出一条暂对的定理、驯化一种高深的力量，人就觉得自己离某个终极近了一步——就算明白那个终极并不存在。这种瘾可以胜过自私的本性和求生的本能，甚至驱使人探索禁忌，或为毫无意义、毫无干系的事情奉献一生。

就算成了不死人，就算化为灰烬，那种瘾依然活着。

不久后，我在大书库找到了结晶卷轴和名为灵魂激流的法术。拿到这两样东西时，欧贝克的惊喜前所未见，声音和手都压抑地颤抖起来：

“……真不敢相信，这是结晶魔法！只存在传说中的白龙力量……

“我恐怕无力报答你，除非……我会竭尽全力解读它，你等着吧。”

我被他的狂喜感染，在火祭场待了很久，与他夜以继日地解读结晶卷轴。有一天他去外面演练法术，我在室内看书，看累了就趴在冰冷的石台上休息。醒来时我发现自己躺在席子上，周围一片漆黑。

自从学会黄金魔法，我们就舍弃了蜡烛。我摸到法杖，放出一团烛火大小的光源，看见欧贝克就睡在一尺外。乌拉希露的光源将他苍白的脸映得宛若有生命一样。

他就算在睡梦中也皱着眉头，身体蜷缩得像个怕冷的孩子，手里还抱着书。

我知道他也是出色的剑客。所以我不敢吻他，不敢触碰他的眉宇，甚至不敢靠近点，去拨开他脸上的一缕头发。

我只能看着他，直到他快要醒来，才起身坐到一旁。

我是无火的余灰，我的使命不容懈怠，可我忍不住。当天上课时我往笔记本里夹了一卷白纸，在他讲解法术时悄悄画他的模样，想象碳棒留下的黑灰是他漆黑的头发，缠绕上我的手指。

开小差总会受到惩罚。他不出多久一把抽走了我的本子。我缩在原地，等他冷声训斥。他拿起那卷纸看了一会，昏暗的烛光映得他的颧骨有点发红。

“看来你也不是什么都忘了嘛，”他冷声道，“这东西我收走了。如果是在龙学院，开小差的学生会被打烂手心。”

然后他故作无奈地叹了一口气，几乎完美地掩藏了句尾的留恋：

“专心一点，你也只差最后两个法术了。”

  
  


##  5

学完结晶卷轴里的法术之后，我再也没有理由留在祭祀场。按照残余的人类习惯，我想在临行前整装一番。我擦净武器，换上干净的盔甲，对着勉强能作为镜子的盾牌解开凌乱的发髻。

随后我听见柔软的皮靴踏在石砖上的声音，轻捷又迅速，却很陌生。

“老师？”

我惊讶地转过头。他扫了一眼堆满杂物的角落，盯着我歪歪扭扭的辫子嗤笑一声，招手示意我上前。

我顺从地坐到他前面。他用手指理顺我干枯的头发，冰冷的指尖缓缓划过我的眉骨和额角。

我感觉胸腔里沉寂的灰都烧了起来。为了压抑那种烧灼的疼痛，我用力清了清嗓子，问他：

“……您以后要回彼海姆吗？您掌握了最高深的法术，会成为举世闻名的大魔法师吧。”

我感到他的胸腔震动，似乎是在笑。他向后拢住我的发丝，同时说：

“你不是好奇彼海姆什么样吗？在彼海姆，只有贵族才能进入龙学院。而我小时候家里很穷。”

我难以置信地要回头看他，被警告地扯了一下头发，只好僵硬地坐回原处。

他用我从未听过的温和声音说起往事，说他以密探的身份加入学院，顶着魔法师的名号，干着杀手的活计。来洛斯里克研究旅行只是谎话。事实上，他成为不死人，被逐出了学院。

“现在明白了吧？我说你不像彼海姆人。你是个了不起的女人，能学会这么多法术。如果在龙学院，你一定会……哈，会遭到排挤，再被学院放逐吧……”

他声音里的笑意一直没有消退，似乎将悔恨都软化了，生疏的手指也随着回忆熟练起来，很快就将整齐的辫稍搭在我肩上。

“我该感谢你，给我带来卷轴，让我接触到魔法的奥秘。”

我有些吃惊，又有些难过。我有很多话想说，却又不知如何开口。他见过权力顶峰，也见过世界衰败，他杀过人，也救过我，犯过愚蠢的错误，也学会了最艰深的魔法。我要用来安慰他的道理，他不可能没想过。

他也一定明白自己会在我传火后变回人类，过去的血仇和悔恨都是过眼云烟。如今他掌握了如此广博的知识，在任何地方都能圆满过完朝露般的一生。

这样想来，我确实没什么可讲的，我只能笨嘴拙舌地道：

“该说谢谢的是我，真的……您救过我，把什么都教给我，还会记住我。我真的很感激你。”

我又是欠身又是鞠躬，希望他别再被过去的悔恨纠缠。最后我保证：

“我会再给您找卷轴来的，我还得回来呢。”

“你已经带给我足够的报酬了，”他轻描淡写地点点头，“好了，你快走吧，旅途平安啊。”

我从大书库打开通往王城的捷径，与众多骑士一番苦战，终于来到城堡的大门前。在阶梯上方，我居然看见了欧贝克的召唤符。试着召唤他，他竟真以白灵的形态出现在面前。

“老师？您怎么在这里，您去大书库了？”

我十分震惊。世界主听不见灵体说话，但他们能听见我，也能做出反应。白灵瞥了一眼后方通向大书库的捷径，不置可否。

我小心翼翼地问：“您……您是来帮我的吗？”

他取下腰间的法杖和匕首，好像在嫌我说废话。

于是我得到了与他并肩战斗的机会。他没有用极耗精力的高级法术，单纯用密探的技巧作战。他的法兰快剑迅捷得令人咂舌，闪避的脚步快得像舞蹈，将我的剑技衬得笨拙又难看。我到底还是摆脱不了骑士的战斗习惯，只在敌人距离远时放出几个失准的结晶枪。但这是生死搏斗，不是考试，他一定不会怪我。

“灰烬啊，汝需谨记，汝将再度身陷诅咒……”

战斗终究还是结束了。洛斯里克王子化作地毯上一抹尘埃，只留下柴薪。他们不像尤姆和不死队那样失去心智，而是意识尚存时被我杀死。我虽然不忍，却仍有种卸下重担的轻松感。

我转向身边的灵体，他也收起匕首走过来。

“老师，我做到了！谢谢你……”

我想拥抱他，却又觉得不合时宜。一朵苍白的微笑在他半透明的唇边绽开。他拉起我的右手，好像想在我掌心写什么，指尖却只划了一下就停住。

灵体在缺乏薪王的世界里无法久留，他手指的幻影已薄得像纱。

“我马上就回火祭场去，”我抬头对他欣喜地笑，“我们在那里见。”

他也笑着注视我，动动嘴唇，便完全消散了。

我一心想和他当面说话，立即点燃篝火回到火祭场。欧贝克的角落空着，书本还摊在桌上。我想他一定是去了大书库，便再次传送。我在大书库门前写下自己的白符，又怀着世界也许还重叠着的希望走了进去。

我在大书库顶层找到了他。他靠倒在一张椅子上，像是睡着了，身旁和桌面上堆满书本。我走近一步，发现他年轻清秀的面孔变得像活尸一样枯槁，手中紧紧捏着一张卷轴。

我想，他大概是找到了最伟大的法术。不死人达成心愿后就会变成游魂，或者安静地死去。

我跪在他身边，轻轻扳开他尚且温暖又柔软的手，取出那张纸，一寸一寸地展开。然而眼前不是什么至高无上的结晶法术，也不是尚未解开的魔法奥秘。

那只是一张拙劣又简陋的画像。

从我那里收走的画像。

  
  


就算是灰烬也有思维和感情，就算是不死人也会有爱和悔恨。我们本来可以选，我们也确确实实选了自己的道路。

到头来我并非孤身一人，到头来，我也许不再只是一堆无根的灰烬，但我的使命终究还是结束了。

  
  


##  6

击败薪王的化身之后，我仰头盯着天上的黑暗之环，那个吸食着人类所有幻象的巨大空洞。

最后一次，我拿出法杖放出光源。黄金魔法凝结的阳光像一盏温柔的灯，云朵般轻缓地飘了一段，悬在初始火炉上面。我又召唤出小小的灵魂块，看那蓝色的光团绕着法杖顶端盘旋。

我一步步走到熄灭的篝火前，伸手触摸螺旋剑。细小的火苗从剑柄上窜出来，攀上手臂，舔舐我的肩膀。我坐下来，感觉体内的柴薪一点点烧尽，视线里苍茫的世界慢慢变灰。

有风拂过我的面颊，是海风潮湿又甜蜜的气味。风把他蜷曲的黑发和大衣吹得微微一扬，露出结有薄冰、却温柔又清澈的眼睛。他微笑着向我伸出手。我也笑起来，回握住他的，跟随他浮进那股暖流。


End file.
